A Tale of the Middle Earth: The Dwart of Shield
by TheDevilZero
Summary: En un principio, la tierra media era verde y joven, pero ahora, el mundo es viejo y gris... La Ola de la Calamidad está cerca y solo un hijo de Durin ha de ser la última esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aqui su amigo Devil trayendoles un nuevo fic.**

**Antes de que me me deseen ahorcar, este es un desafio o mejor dicho una idea que nació de unas cervezas, el telefono en mano, un anime de temporada y un especial del Hobbit.**

**Asi, junto con mi entrañable amigo Dio619 nos pusimos en colaboración para hacer esta historia. La verdad, tarde o temprano iba a llegar a Tate no Yuushua, asi que solo adelantamos lo inevitable.**

**Esto no significa que no voy a actualizar mis otras historias, ademas de nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente.**

**Recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a PM.**

**Ahora, concentrandonos en el fic he de decir que nos tomamos unas cuantas libertades creativas para poder realizar una fusión coherente de los universos.**

**Les dejo que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo era joven y verde. Las 7 grandes casas de los enanos que se encontraban al norte y al oeste de la tierra media estaban en su mejor esplendor.

Los enanos, más bajos que un hombre y más altos que los medianos. Grandes herreros, artesanos, alquimistas y guerreros. Fieros en batalla y codiciosos por naturaleza. Las grandes casas que estaban ocultas bajo las grandes y altas montañas donde ningún hombre o elfo se atreviera si quiera a pasar por ahí. Colmadas de oro, plata y joyas, tesoros tan grandes que cualquier rey o reino codiciaría con tal afán que la guerra sería la única manera de sacar, aunque sea solo una moneda de aquellas mansiones en las montañas.

Cada mansión, ubicadas en las cuevas más grandes y espaciosas estaban rebosantes de vida, mercantes y mineros que viajaban a lo más profundo de la oscuridad para extraer de la piedra minerales nunca vistos por el hombre y tan finos que solo un elfo antiguo podía apreciar y un mediano pagaría lo suficiente por ellos. O que un sucio semi humano podría desear robar con todo su ser.

Oh si, eran una civilización en auge y prospera.

Pero con el pasar de los siglos y los milenios, el mundo envejeció y las colinas eran grises.

Guerras se libraron por aquí y por allá. Mientras los pocos que salían a la superficie regresaban con cuentos y relatos que se contaban de oído a oído, de padre a hijo y de hijo a nieto.

De las grandes mansiones solo 4 quedaron pues con el paso del tiempo, los hombres crecieron en número y se declararon dueños de todo y a las demás razas como plagas para su dios, uno que bendijo a 4 hombres con la espada de los enanos, el arco de los elfos, la lanza de los medianos y el escudo de los semi humanos.

Oh, si, las 3 casas que se vieron erradicadas por el hombre se olvidaron con el tiempo mientras que en las restantes creció un odio hacia los hombres y demás razas. Pues los elfos jamás se atrevieron a llamarles de nuevo ni siquiera para conversar como se hacía en antaño. Los medianos dejaron de comprarles y los hombres solo eran seres llenos de hambre de destrucción.

El tiempo paso y paso y cierto día… un cachorro hombre entro a la más importante y alejada casa de enanos. Tan al norte que se creía que se creía estar más allá del borde del mundo.

Y este hijo de los hombres llego de la forma más peculiar. Pero su destino era grande y tan importante se volvió una leyenda, leyenda que a continuación a de empezar… pues toda gran historia tiene un comienzo…

Empezando ahora…

* * *

– ¡Papá! – grita una niña no mayor de 5 primaveras, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que vestía un vestido tan fino y era rodeada de ornamentos de joyería tan fina que rivaliza con la de los enanos – ¡Melty rompió mi muñeca nueva!

Dijo quejándose, mostrando el objeto en cuestión, una muñeca de porcelana que estaba rota y con el vestido desgarrado.

Estaba gritando en medio de una sala grande y amplia, construida de tal modo que su voz resonaba en las paredes del recinto.

Era la sala del trono y su padre, el rey, la miraba con neutralidad solo para soltar un suspiro.

Se levanto de aquel trono de oro y joyas y se acerco a la pequeña para ver el juguete y sonreír.

– Malty, querida – miro a la niña y vio las lágrimas de frustración en esta – esta es la muñeca que te dimos tu madre y yo hace tiempo, no es tu muñeca nueva. A demás, Melty tiene solo 1 mes.

El rey, sabio y amable que, a pesar de empezar a mostrar canas en su corta barba y sus cabellos rojos, miraba a su hija desviar la mirada.

– pero… odio que toque mis cosas – dijo con llanto, era una niña después de todo – y que sea bonita… mamá lo dice.

– Jajaja – rio el rey para acariciar su cabeza – eres mala mintiendo, mi niña.

La pequeña se mostró ofendida.

– ¡entonces aprenderé a mentir! – dijo con determinación, cosa que hizo reír al rey fuertemente – ¡no te rías!

– ¡jajaja! – el rey la miro mientras se quitaba una lagrima – no es eso querida, es solo que dudo que tu madre quiera verte mentir.

– pero tu si le mientes – dijo mientras el rey empezó a sudar frio – por eso siempre se enoja.

– que te dijo, hija – la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo – ella es alguien de carácter, ojalá no te parezcas a ella cuando crezcas.

– ¡no! – dijo abrazando a su padre – ¡yo quiero ser más como tú, papá!

– ¿en serio? – el rey sonrió mientras frotaba su rostro contra el de su hija, causándole risas.

– ¡Papá, tu barba pica! –

– ¡jajaja! –

– ¡mi señor! – entro un guardia por la puerta principal – el Gran Pontífice requiere de su presencia en la abadía.

– ¡oh, voy en camino! – bajo a la niña – lo siento, Malty, tengo que ir… pero vendré a jugar contigo.

– ¿lo prometes? – la niña le miro con ojos inocentes.

– ¡por supuesto! – dijo majestuosamente – ¡Yo, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII le prometo a la princesa Malty que vendré a tomar el té con usted!

– ¡Si! – grito la niña emocionada.

* * *

– Oh, sea bienvenido – el sumo sacerdote se inclinó ante la presencia del rey – majestad.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, un poco más viejo que el rey. Pero aun así vestía de forma que su oficio le indicaba, una túnica blanca con detalles rojos y un relicario de oro con un sombrero eclesiástico. Lucia tan importante como el rey.

– espero que lo hayas conseguido – dice el rey muy serio.

– oh, despreocúpese por eso, su majestad – el anciano lo guio en medio de la iglesia y paso el viejo reloj de arena de la era del dragón.

Pasaron hasta un enorme circulo mágico que era analizado por un puñado de eruditos que anotaban datos y fórmulas para con el circulo. En una mesa cercana a la cual ambos fueron estaban varias cosas, matraces con fórmulas y un pedazo de metal sacado de la tierra pues se veía que no era un metal común. No, este brillaba como si fuera una estrella, emitiendo su propia luz y de un color plata tan brillante que era difícil que cualquier humano haya visto.

Aunque el trozo de metal no era más grande que una manzana de huerto.

– este es el componente clave, majestad – dice el pontífice – el metal más caro y raro en todo el mundo, plata Mithrill.

– el mineral más resguardado de los enanos del norte – dijo el rey tomando la piedra – esta fría… como si despidiera magia de hielo.

– y la puede despedir mi señor – el sacerdote procedió – los estudios que hemos realizado tras obtenerla indican que este metal fue usado para la magia en los registros antiguos y las pruebas resultaron exitosas – tomo la piedra – este metal es un buen repotenciado de magia, más que la plata. Es el mineral perfecto por el cual el ritual funcionara.

– espero que esto funcione – el rey miro a una estatua sobre el altar de la iglesia, era una representación de 3 dioses armados con una espada, una lanza y un arco, los 3 enfrentando a un demonio con un escudo – hacernos del héroe más poderoso – el rey extendió los brazos maravillado – el reino entero se regocijara de saber que el héroe más odiado por todos los hombres está en nuestro poder.

El pontífice no dijo nada, pero solo dedico una sonrisa enigmática.

– proceda cuanto antes – dijo mientras se retiraba de la iglesia.

* * *

Era de noche y en la iglesia se realizaba un ritual.

Una docena de magos vestidos de blanco recitaban un mantra en una lengua extraña, el sumo sacerdote se acercó al círculo mágico que brillaba mientras todos cantaban.

Coloco la piedra de Mithrill en el centro de la formula y se retiró. A la par que el brillo crecía y crecía.

Los magos seguían su cantico y no pararon mientras el sacerdote veía con sus ojos impacientemente el resultado de esto. De ser así sus planes se verían fallidos, pero no todo estaba perdido.

De funcionar el ritual y traer al escudo, los otros 3 también podrán venir y entonces… su poder no tendrá límites.

Al fin y al cabo, cumplía las ordenes de dios aquí en la tierra y si era la voluntad de dios el traer al mismo demonio a la tierra, así lo haría.

El brillo aumento y aumento y el cantico termino a la par que el brillo cubrió todo el recinto sagrado de una luz tal que se tuvieron que cubrir. Y… la luz ceso de pronto.

Pero no había nadie en el lugar del círculo, nada.

Ni la piedra Mithrill estaba ahí.

Los magos, cansados por usar todo su poder en la formula empezaron a murmurar unos con otros, pero todos tenían un solo veredicto.

– fallo – declaro el sacerdote mientras veía decepcionado el experimento.

* * *

En otro lugar, más allá de las tierras del hombre… incluso de los trovadores y juglares se encontraba una serie de montañas heladas. Cubiertas de nieve hasta el horizonte, donde las fuertes nevadas mueven la capa de color blanco, levantando con vendavales gélidos que soplan y aúllan por los valles entre montaña y montaña.

En medio de estas, una fortaleza se eleva en la ladera de la montaña.

Un enorme portón sitiado por dos torres que muestran combinarse con la piedra de la ladera, pasando desapercibida por ojos de los hombres, pero no de los elfos.

Era la entrada a una de las grandes mansiones que había en el norte, la más alejada y la más importante.

El Bastión de Thror, el Rey bajo la montaña, el más poderoso de los señores enanos, una vez este fue el centro de comercio, lleno de vida y prosperidad.

Ahora lucha por sobrevivir.

Esta magnífica tierra se convirtió en refugio cuando los enanos fueron expulsados de su hogar ancestral y los humanos les negaron asentarse en otros lugares.

Pilares de piedra con los más finos tallados y grabados, son los que erigían la gran mansión dentro de las montañas, con pasillos y puentes casi interminables con cámaras rebosantes de oro y joyas.

Riquezas interminables que solo acumulaban polvo.

**Tip**

El sonido de una moneda cayendo en un interminable mar de oro fue oído cuando causo un gran eco que se oyó por las interminables recamaras.

Un solo enano estaba parado junto a unas escaleras que daban fuera de esta recámara.

Vestido con un delantal de trabajo manchado por el polvo y el hollín encima de una camisa simple como su pantalón y botas, un humanoide que no superaba los 1,45 metros con una poblada barba con algunas canas, las arrugas adornaban su cara e incluso su calva cabeza.

Una expresión cansada adornaba sus ásperas facciones mientras entre sus dedos callosos jugaba con una moneda antes de lanzarla al fondo de la cámara del tesoro.

Él es Thranduil, hijo de Thror. Uno de los maestros herreros de los enanos que nació en Khazad-Dum, antes de que fuera infestada y que sea conocida por el nombre de Moria.

Hubo alguna vez en la que el forjaba armas para guerreros, esas mismas armas valían una bolsa completa de este mismo oro en su mejor momento.

Ahora solo producía una de vez en cuando para no olvidar la forma de un hacha de batalla.

-Malditos todos. - Murmuro antes de tomar otra moneda y lanzarla hacia más de su tipo.

El comercio de los enanos se vio sumamente limitado con apenas algunos exponentes, lo suficiente como para alimentar a los que vivían aquí, nada más.

Aun podía recordar cuando los hornos de esta misma mansión rugían con poder y vitalidad para producir los más hermosos artefactos que sus manos y la de sus hermanos pudiesen producir, desde la más finas joyas hasta las más robustas armas.

Ahora muchos de los hornos se habían apagado.

Thranduil tomo otra moneda, pero justo cuando la estaba por lanzar, un ruido diferente llego hasta sus oídos.

Un sonido que él conocía muy bien a pesar de la distorsión que causaba el eco de los pasillos.

Era el llanto de un niño.

La curiosidad lo carcomía como el óxido a un trozo de hierro viejo, pero no había muchos enanos jóvenes aquí, mucho menos que lloren.

-Algo anda mal. - Se dijo.

El Enano se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a donde provenía el sonido en un trote ligero, con una expresión seria mientas empuñaba su martillo de trabajo preparándose para lo peor.

Paso por varios pasillos, cámaras y puentes hasta que fue acercándose al punto de interés. Él no había sido el único que lo había escuchado, prueba de esto eran los varios Enanos que se hallaban en uno de los extremos del pasillo que recorría, pero manteniéndose lejos de la vista, sin duda era algo para tomar en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Borg? - Pregunto Thranduil a otro enano de casi su misma edad y altura, pero con la diferencia de que tenía el pelo castaño y era un orfebre.

-Es un niño humano. - Le dijo antes de volver a mirar por la esquina.

El enano calvo parpadeo un par de veces antes de preguntar a su amigo.

\- ¿Un humano? ¿Estás seguro? - Pregunto con clara duda en su voz. - ¿Cómo se metió hasta aquí?

Esta era una muy buena pregunta ya que estaban a muchos metros bajo la superficie de la montaña y para que un humano pasase las puertas sin alertar a nadie sería algo sumamente increíble, un niño mucho menos.

Thranduil se asomó por la esquina con cuidado para ver a lo lejos un niño humano que no superaba los 5 años de pelo negro y piel pálida, vestida con una simple camiseta verde y pantalones negros.

El herrero volvió a ocultarse mientras acariciaba su barba y una expresión entre pensativa y preocupada abarcaba su cara. Dudaba que fuera una especie de trampa, la piedra aquí era demasiado dura para poner una trampa sin hacer ruido.

Y, aun así, usar a un niño de carnada era barbárico.

El mismo tiene en su hogar un pequeño niño de la misma edad que este humano, quizás sea porque le recordó a su hijo, por su sentido de la paternidad o por su propia compasión que camino hacia el niño.

En el fondo sus colegas enanos les decían que volviese, pero no escucho, en cambio guardo su martillo y trato de parecer amigable.

-Hey. - Dijo el enano en lengua humana acercándose al niño que al escucharlo dejo de llorar. - ¿Estás perdido?

El niño se limpió con sus antebrazos las lágrimas que caían de su enrojecido rostro mientras asentía tímidamente.

\- ¿Como llegaste aquí? - Pregunto el enano esperando saber algo.

El niño hipo un poco y su voz era algo entrecortada, pero aun así contestó.

-E-estaba caminando con mi papá, cuando una luz apareció y termine aquí. - Dijo el niño antes de que pareciera que se iba a quebrar nuevamente. - Quiero a mi papá.

El herrero suavizo un poco la mirada mientras acariciaba la espalda del niño en un intento de tranquilizarlo, podía sentir que el chico era delgado y huesudo para los estándares enanos, quizás para un humano este bien.

\- (Pobre chico.)- Pensó el enano.

La mirada de Thranduil vago al piso donde se encontraban, al rededor del humano había lo que parecía ser un circulo de invocación con múltiples runas, la magia residual podía sentirse, la piel de su brazo se erizo por la estática cuando paso sutilmente su otro brazo cerca de las runas.

Este niño no había venido aquí porque quiso, había sido un accidente o una prueba.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó el enano con una pequeña sonrisa.

El niño asintió.

El enano se levantó en toda su altura antes de extender su mano al niño para que la tomase, este miro la mano del ser con algo de asombro y miedo con sus grandes ojos antes de tomarla con cuidado.

El enano rio suavemente antes de comenzar a guiarlo bajo la mirada de los otros enanos.

-Avisen al Rey. - Fue todo lo que dijo mientras pasaba a su lado acompañado por el niño.

El niño humano mientras era guiado por el enano giro su cabeza para ver a los demás.

-No les hagas caso. - Le dijo Thranduil. - Solo están curiosos y viejos.

El niño solo asintió.

Caminaron por varios minutos, lo suficiente como para que un niño normal comience a cansarse, pero no esté. El joven pelinegro estaba totalmente asombrado por las increíbles estructuras y el altísimo techo, tenía que girar su cuello completamente solo para ver el final de este.

Los increíbles tallados que eran tan gruesos como los dedos de sus manos y que no dudo en palpar con sus dedos.

El enano miraba esto con una sonrisa, esa inocencia y asombro infantil era simplemente cálido, la misma calidez que le producía forjar un arma para alguien importante.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta más pequeña en comparación a las otras, el enano soltó la mano del niño para usar ambos brazos para abrir las puertas, dando lugar a un taller.

Un taller de un herrero, con una forja encendida con varias herramientas y elementos cerca de estas, 2 mesas medianas, algunos banquillos por aquí y por allá y una puerta más al fondo.

\- ¡Padre! - Dijo de pronto una voz proviniendo de la puerta del fondo.

Un niño de apenas unos años más que el humano, pero se lo notaba un poco más robusto y con largo pelo negro, vestido con unas ropas simples y botas negras.

Este niño se detuvo a medio camino para ver a su padre acompañado de un niño delgado y con ropas extrañas.

-Saluda. - Dijo su padre. - Tenemos visitas.

-Hola. - Mencionó el niño enano.

-H-hola. - Le respondió el humano.

En enano mayor asintió antes de sentar a ambos niños en una de las mesas y servirles un plato de queso, pan y algo de carne.

Los tres comieron en silencio, pero Thranduil pudo ver que durante ese silencio ambos niños no dejaron de mirarse fijamente.

-Tienes poco pelo. - Le dijo el niño humano.

-Y tu mucho. - Le dijo el humano antes de remeter. - Eres gordo.

-Y tu delgado. - Respondió.

El enano mayor miraba esto como si fuera ping ponga, no había malicia en las palabras de ninguno, solo curiosidad infantil.

-Soy Gewain. - Dijo el niño extendiendo su mano.

Thranduil casi se ahoga con el trozo de queso, no pudo creer que su hijo había revelado su nombre con tanta facilidad, bueno en parte era su culpa por no haberle dicho que no debía revelar su nombre a los no enanos.

Pero dudaba que hubiera algún daño a largo plazo, el niño humano no se quedaría mucho y en especial dudaba que los recordara en el futuro.

El niño humano extendió su mano para estrechar la del enano antes de responder.

-Mi nombre es...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Therion, Therion, ¡Therion!

-Te oí la primera vez, Gewain. - Dijo una voz más grave y algo irritada, mientras que el dueño de esta voz no dejaba su trabajo.

Gewain, el niño que una vez se encontró con un humano se había convertido en un Enano de hombros anchos y robusto que no sobrepasaba los 1,45 metros, de barba poblada y gran cabellera con algunas cuentas de metal en sus trenzas, vestido con ropas simples con algunos protectores de cuero, guantes y un delantal.

Este enano había entrado a un taller casi el doble de grande que el taller donde cenaron hace tantos años, además del tamaño estaban en una ciudad enana diferente, algo lejos de donde se criaron.

Gewain miro con asombro como su hermano trabajaba un trozo de oro para convertirlo en una hermosa pieza de orfebrería, no recuerda cuantas veces lo había visto, no se cansaba de ello.

Su hermano tenía un talento innato para esto, él era un Enano en todo sentido... menos en la sangre.

Llegando a medir 1,65 metros de altura de constitución fuerte y robusta se giraba un humano de pelo negro para ver a su hermano adoptivo, revelando al mismo niño humano que una vez fue invocado en la caza de los enanos.

De rasgos que recientemente habían madurados, con algunas cicatrices de batalla en su cuerpo, ocultas por sus ropas de trabajo. Therion, como era llamado en el idioma de los enanos sonrío al ver a su hermano.

-Me sorprende que sigas con eso, eres un adicto al trabajo, incluso Padre lo dice. - Dijo Gewain haciendo un gesto con sus dedos.

Naofumi o Therion lo ignoró mirando su nueva pieza de trabajo, había unas leves imperfecciones aún, un poco de alijado estaría bien.

-El que participe en batallas o sea condecorado no significa que pueda olvidarme de los pedidos que tengo. - Le respondió el humano.

-Adicto al trabajo.

-Flojo.

-Gigantón.

-Enano.

-Gracias.

-Igualmente.

Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo antes de comenzar a reír y darse un abrazo familiar.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

En un parpadeo habían pasado más de 15 inviernos donde las vidas de casi toda una raza habían cambiado radicalmente.

15 años desde que un niño humano fue criado por los Enanos de Erebor como uno de los suyos.

Ambos hermanos se separaron para que el hermano más bajo planeaste la espalda del más alto.

-Padre quería verte antes de la ceremonia. - Le dijo.

\- ¿En serio? - Le pregunto. - ¿Dónde está?

-Sabes bien donde está. - Le dijo Gewain.

-Ah, ya veo. - Dijo Naofumi con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Ve. - Le dijo a su hermano humano. - Sabes que no le gusta esperar demasiado.

-Si, sí.

Así Therion salió del taller rumbo a una de las cámaras personales de Khazad-Dum, el reino que hace apenas 5 meses habían reconquistado cuando echaron a todos los orcos y al Balrog que aquí habitaba.

El humano recorrido los diferentes pasillos saludando a alguno de sus hermanos de armas y uno que otro enano que se encontraba.

Pasando por puentes de piedra y diferentes cavernas finalmente llego a un pequeño taller que no poseía puertas, su forja estaba apenas encendida y en medio de esto estaba un enano ya con muchas canas sentado en un banco de piedra mirando en objeto sobre una chimenea.

Encima de la chimenea estaba un tablón de madera barnizada en la cual sobresalían 2 ganchos que sostenían un hacha de mano, de hierro forjado, tosca y áspera como su decoración.

-Esta fue el primer trabajo que hicieron juntos. - Dijo Thranduil haciendo espacio en el banco para que su otro hijo se sentara. - Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que me lo dieron como regalo.

Therion se sentó y con lago de nostalgia le respondió.

-Eso fue hace casi 10 años. - Mencionó.

-Creciste demasiado rápido. - Mencionó su padre con tristeza, pero aun así con orgullo. - Recuerdo cuando apenas estabas aprendiendo a forjar y antes de darme cuenta te habías convertido en un guerrero.

-Padre...

Thranduil extendió la mano para que se callara y que solo escuche por ahora.

-Desde que apareciste, supe que grandes cambios vendrían y me alegra saber que no me equivoqué ni una sola vez ni contigo ni con tu hermano. - El enano calvo paso su brazo por sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo miro a los ojos. - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Therion solo pudo abrazar a su padre mientras susurraba un simple 'Gracias por todo', no había palabras que lograsen describir cómo se sentía.

Este era su padre, el hombre que lo crio y lo levanto para ser quien es ahora.

Ambos se separaron para que el enano mayor sonriera.

-Te tenemos un regalo.

Levantándose del banco de piedra, el enano guio a su hijo a la parte más oscura del taller donde abrió una puerta doble la cual daba a una pequeña cámara.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto Therion al ver lo que había en medio.

Su padre sonrío.

-Es un obsequio para ti, maestros herreros, tu hermano y yo mismo, trabajamos durante meses para hacerla. - Le mencionó recordando todo ese tiempo frente a la forja.

-No sé qué decir. - Dijo totalmente abrumado.

Su padre se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No digas nada y pórtala con orgullo.

* * *

Los enormes salones de los enanos resonaban con gritos de euforia y una actitud festiva reinaba en todo enano, ya que este era el festival de victoria.

Hace 5 meses que habían logrado reconquistar su hogar ancestral, pero no habían hecho ninguna fiesta hasta que los hornos volvieran a rugir y los pasillos resonaran con el martillear del metal.

Poco a poco, la vida volvió a Khazad-Dum.

Y ahora, finalmente llego el momento de premiar al responsable de que esto sea posible.

El salón central del reino de los enanos era prácticamente un hervidero de emoción, estandartes de la casa de los enanos colgaban del techo mientras que algunos rayos de sol se filtraban por los trasluces.

Una gran cantidad de Enanos estaban reunidos esperando a que comenzara, cada uno vestido con sus mejores galas ya que era una ocasión especial.

En el fondo del salón estaba el Rey Thráin II cuya corona reluciente de oro pulido en con junto con sus ropas le daba un aura de majestuosidad incomparables, junto a él se encontraba el Príncipe Thorin, cuya presencia no era menor.

\- ¡Gente de Khazad-Dum!- Dijo el rey en una voz potente para llamar la atención de todos en el gran salón.-¡Hoy nos hemos reunido para premiar a aquel que hiso posible que podamos estar aquí!

Entre el público se encontraban Gewain y Thranduil vestidos con sus mejores ropas mientras veían distraídamente la puerta en espera de Therion.

-Este hombre...- Negó con la cabeza. - Este Enano llego a nosotros en circunstancias extrañas, pero se ha ganado todo el derecho de llamar a este lugar su hogar y a nosotros su gente.

El rey extendió su mano para dar señal a sus soldados para que abran las puertas por donde entraría su mejor soldado, el más fiel y el más fuerte de sus filas.

\- ¡Preséntate ante nosotros, Therion Hueso de Dragón!

Cuando las puertas se abrieron una corriente de aire brotó de allí silbando entre los espacios de las piedras, cuando estas dejaron de sonar unas fuertes y pesadas pisadas fueron oídas junto con el sonido de cadenas.

Los Enanos pudieron ver como algo emergía de la puerta, su guerrero, el ultimo muro de Khazad-Dum, el enano más fuerte.

Cubierto de pies a cabeza con una armadura que parecía tallada en la piedra misma con cadenas que la aseguraban a su cuerpo, este ser se levantaba orgulloso portando en su mano izquierda un gran escudo de tipo torre de piedra mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba lo que parecía ser un garrote.

Pero no lo era, era el diente de un dragón.

Su casco tenía rendijas que le permitían ver, mas no poder ver su rostro, mientras que en la parte superior poseía una cresta que se combinaba con el resto del armamento.

La armadura relucía débilmente, estaba compuesto por los materiales más resistentes conocidos por los Enanos y ellos lo conocían todos, formada por Mithrill y la piedra misma donde nacía en conjunto con las escamas y huesos de dragón.

Therion se paró frente al rey y al público antes de apretar el mango de su arma y levantarla al lanzar un grito de guerra.

\- ¡AHHHH!

El público estalló en vítores y festejo mientras que su familia y los herreros miran con orgullo su trabajo.

Finalmente, la multitud se calmó después de que el rey diera una señal, no deseaba cortar el festejo, pero formalidades primero.

Therion colocó su arma en su espalda mientras se acercaba y golpeaba la base de su escudo antes de arrodillarse frente a los nobles.

Un enano se acercó al rey llevando una espada pulida sobre una tela de inmaculado blanco. El Rey la tomo y la observó unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Therion hueso de dragón, hijo de Thranduil, hijo de Thror. - El rey bajo la espada hasta que casi tocaba los hombros del acorazado. - Por el poder conferido a mi persona yo te nombro como... Naofumi, el conquistador de Moria.

El rey levantó la espada y la bajo al otro hombro de Therion antes de dejar la espada de lado y extender los brazos.

-Yo te nombro como... ¡El campeón bajo la montaña!

La multitud estalló en vítores y alegría cuando confirieron tal título, Naofumi tomo esto como una señal para levantarse y alzar su arma en una señal de que aceptaba sus aclamaciones.

Fue gracias al casco que ellos no pudieron ver su cara de emoción la cual parecía que iba a llorar de la alegría en cualquier momento, esta era su gente, su hogar y haría todo lo que esté en su poder para protegerlos, era una promesa.

Pero el festejo se vio brutalmente interrumpido cuando un brillante circuló mágico apareció debajo de Therion, desde el público Thranduil hacia lo posible para apartar a los que estaban en su camino, había reconocido el hechizo, fue el mismo que lo había tantos inviernos atrás.

\- ¡Therion! - Grito el enano extendiendo su mano tratando de sostenerlo.

\- ¡Padre! - El también extendió su mano tratando de alcanzarlo pero justo antes de que pudieran rozarse el campeón enano desapareció de allí.

La multitud quedo en silencio, tratando de comprender que había pasado hace tan solo unos instantes, había desaparecido de la nada.

Justo cuando la comprensión y el medio estaba invadiendo al pueblo, el príncipe Enano tomó las riendas.

\- ¡Traigan a los Alquimistas, Eruditos y cualquiera con conocimiento de la magia! - Grito a los guardias y a todos en general. - ¡Estamos en alerta, han secuestrado a nuestro campeón!

* * *

Therion se sintió mareado, su primera reacción fue arrodillarse y cubrirse con su escudo ante un posible ataque, cuando vio las luces solo pudo cerrar sus ojos por precaución.

\- ¡Señores Héroes, por favor salven al mundo!

-(¿Qué?)- Pensó el campeón enano mientras movía un poco su escudo para descubrir que estaba en una especie de sala oscura con varios sacerdotes y miembros de lo que parecía ser una iglesia.

Therion se levantó con toda su altura ganándose jadeos de asombro por parte de algunos de los sacerdotes, los vio perfectamente.

-(Humanos.)- Pensó con desagrado antes mi mirar su escudo y ver que ahora tenía una gema verde incrustada en medio con unas hendiduras que nacían en el borde e iban hacia esta. -(¿Qué demonios?)

Naofumi no estaba feliz con esta situación, pero no tenía ni información de los enemigos ni de la geografía, ni siquiera si había una cueva cerca, de reojo miro a los demás.

\- (¿Quiénes son ellos?)

A su lado había 3 hombres humanos jóvenes, uno de pelo rubio, otro de pelo algo más claro y otro de pelo azul oscuro, cada uno portando un arma diferente, una lanza, un arco y una espada respectivamente.

El sacerdote central quedo en shock cuando el héroe del escudo se presentó ante ellos con esta forma, sin duda era intimidante, como un demonio, pero no podía descuidar su labor.

-E-este mundo está al borde del colapso. Por favor préstennos su fuerza.

-Me niego. - Dijo rápidamente el héroe de la lanza, un tipo rubio con chaqueta roja que podrías describir como el mujeriego de turno.

-Yo igual. - Mencionó el héroe del arco vestido con el uniforme de una prestigiosa escuela.

El héroe de la espada dio un paso al frente antes de apuntar su arma al frente.

\- ¿No tienes culpa por obligarnos a venir aquí?

Por su parte Therion siempre había sido un hombre de palabras antes que de armas, pero cuando las tomaba, las tomaba para ganar.

El dio unos pasos al frente haciendo que su armadura resuene, acercándose a uno de los sacerdotes lo tomo por el cuello de su túnica y lo levantó como si no pasase nada haciendo que quede a unos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¿eodnd eaostms?

\- ¿Élfico? - Pregunto el sacerdote de la iglesia sorprendido de que los héroes o alguien supiera de esa lengua.

\- ¿Que dijo? - Pregunto el de la lanza.

Las armas sagradas podían traducir cualquier idioma del hombre, pero no lo de los elfos o los enanos que contenían su propia magia.

-Héroe del escudo, por favor suéltelo. - Suplicó el sacerdote líder, el cual se paralizó de miedo cuando el casco giró en si dirección.

El acorazado soltó al humano y solo dijo una frase.

-Llévame ante su rey.

-P-por supuesto.

El sacerdote líder hiso un gesto para que se aparten mientras guiaba al héroe del escudo seguido por los demás héroes por una larga escalera cuyo techo casi rozaba la punta del arma en la espalda del enano.

Por una de las ventanas de ventilación Naofumi pudo ver un pueblo humano con montañas en la lejanía, gruño un poco al ver que no estaba cerca de su hogar.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que serían los jardines del castillo, un hermoso predio con unas sumamente cuidadas flores y árboles, pero poco o nada importaban.

Desde una habitación que daba al jardín, una joven vio a los héroes con curiosidad y una sonrisa malvada.

Cuando la exasperación de Therion estaba por llegar a su punto más alto entraron al salón del trono, uno sumamente simple y burdo en comparación al de los enanos, mucho más pequeño y trono igual.

El rey estaba sentado en el fondo de la sala y no oculto su asombro e ira cuando vio a 3 héroes y a un acorazado con un enorme escudo entrar en la sala del trono, pero claro, tenía que continuar por los 3 héroes.

-Así que estos son los héroes santos de las antiguas leyendas, ¿eh? - Dijo el rey acariciando su barba en comprensión. - Yo soy Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Por favor preséntense.

Therion miro a este rey como si fuera una pulga, casi tener que implorar el nombre de unos extraños.

Los héroes no notaron esto y simplemente se presentaron.

-Amaki Ren, tengo 16 años. - Dijo el de la espada. - Soy estudiante de secundaria.

-Me llamo Kitamura Motoyasu, tengo 21 años y soy estudiante universitario. - Menciono el de la lanza.

-Mi nombre es Kawasumi Itsuki. Soy un estudiante de secundaria de 17 años. - Dijo el arquero desde su posición al lado de Motoyasu.

Antes de que el rey pudiera decir otra cosa un gruñido gutural resonó dentro del casco de la armadura.

-Grrr

-Oye amigo, no gruñas como un animal. - Le dijo Motoyasu a su lado antes de sonreír bromistamente. - De todos modos... ¿Qué pasa con el cosplay?

El héroe de la lanza puso toda su fuerza en un manotazo que quería darle a la espalda del tipo acorazado, ya que él pensaba que solo era papel mache, ver la expresión de un otaku llorar por su disfraz no tendría precio.

-AHHHH.

Motoyasu se alejó con la mano completamente roja, le había dado un manotazo a una superficie completamente sólida.

-No es un disfraz. - Se dijo apretando los dientes y mirando a Naofumi.

-No pienso decirles mi nombre a ustedes. - Dijo Therion, puede que esta era una grosería incluso para un Enano, pero no confiaba en ellos, ni un poco.

-Héroes, por favor- Suplico alguien de la iglesia para mantener la paz.

Acto seguido, comenzaron a relatar una historia sobre una profecía, el reino, las "Olas de la Calamidad" y de cómo los héroes convocados serán quieres los salvarán.

-Entiendo. - Dijo Ren poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-Bueno, si recibimos algo a cambio no hay problema. - Dijo Motoyasu jugando con el peso de su lanza.

-Por supuesto, si superan las olas tendremos suficientes recompensas para ustedes. - Dijo el contador del castillo.

El rey asintió complacido.

-Entonces es un trato.

-Me niego.

El rey y muchos de los nobles presentes abrieron sus ojos cuando escucharon la negativa del héroe del escudo, dicho héroe apunto con su brazo derecho al rey humano.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con su reino ni con su guerra. - Dijo el guerrero. - No pienso pelear una guerra por un humano y mucho menos un rey al cual no vea como uno.

Esas palabras dejaron paralizados a todos.

-Oye, oye. - Dijo Motoyasu.- Necesitan ayuda, ¿No quieres salvar el mundo?

-No me interesa, tengo un reino propio que proteger. - Dijo dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a salir.

-Si no lo haces por ellos, ¿qué hay por las recompensas? - Pregunto Ren.

-Tengo todo el oro que pueda desear y si aún así me ofrecieran el doble no lo tomaría.

Parecía que nada podían hacer para convencer al héroe para que se quedara en el castillo y pelease por su causa.

\- ¿Estas en otro mundo sabes? - Le dijo el rey. - Somos tu única oportunidad para volver.

-Nuevamente se equivoca. - Le dijo cortante al rey. - Siempre y cuando encuentre una mina o llegue a la montaña estaré bien.

Este comentario causo ira en el rey, además de la curiosidad de varios de la corte. Pero hubo un solo comentario que hiso que el acorazado no solo se detuviera completamente si no que hiso que volviese inclusive.

-Déjenlo, es un cobarde. - Dijo Itsuki sin medir sus palabras.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, el joven estaba siendo levantado por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡¿Te atreves a llamarme cobarde?!- Rugió en ira mientras que el joven pataleaba por librarse del agarre, pero no podía, era tan duro como el hierro.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Grito.

El rey dio la orden para que sus soldados estén atentos ante la más mínima señal de pelea.

-He estado en el campo de batalla. - Le dijo el de armadura al niño. - He visto a las criaturas más horribles a los ojos, he tomado muchas vidas con mis propias manos, he visto perecer a muchos de mis amigos.

Naofumi negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Un niño que nunca ha visto una guerra no tiene el derecho de llamarme cobarde!

El héroe del arco fue lanzado al otro lado de la sala como si fuera un mero muñeco de trapo, el rubio grito de dolor cuando aterrizo sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Guardias! - Grito el rey para que sus soldados se reúnan alrededor de Therion apuntándolo con sus armas.

Incluso los héroes.

-Amigo, mejor te tranquilizas. - Dijo Motoyasu apuntándolo con su lanza. - Estas superado.

La armadura se quedó inerte unos segundos antes de que una voz se oyera.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Therion llevo su mano a su espalda, los guarias se tensaron enormemente cuando este saco a relucir lo que llevaba, pero lejos de usarlo, lo soltó en el piso frente a todos.

-Si alguno en esta sala es capaz de levantar mi arma, me entregare voluntariamente y haré todo lo que me pidan.

\- ¡Ja! - Río Motoyasu. - Que fácil.

No debería haber problema, todos eran de Nivel 1 y siempre y cuando no portara una espada o un arco podría levantar el arma.

El rubio coloco ambas manos alrededor de la base donde el sujeto lo había sostenido y trato de levantarlo.

Pero descubrió que no podía.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con esta cosa?!- Pregunto cuando gotas de sudor se hacían cada vez más evidentes en su frente.

Al poco tiempo lo dejó y dejo que Ren lo intentase.

\- ¡Es imposible! - Dijo con esfuerzo.

Desde atrás el rey estaba rechinando sus dientes ya que el héroe del escudo no solo había ridiculizado a los otros 3 héroes, si no que podía portar un arma.

\- ¡¿Como es posible que el escudo porte un arma?!- Dijo el Rey. - ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Therion emitió un sonido de burla mientras se quitaba el casco y lo enganchaba en su cintura haciendo que los héroes retrocedan por instinto y los nobles jadeen.

-La respuesta a la primera pregunta es sumamente simple, es que esta no es un arma a pesar de que la uso como tal. - Él se acercó y tomo su arma y la levantó con una sola mano. - ¡Este es el colmillo de un dragón al que mis hermanos de armas y yo pusimos fin!

Therion levanto el arma sobre su cabeza antes empujarla hacia el frente para que todos se den cuenta de su poder.

**CRACK**

El piso debajo del arma se quebró por su peso al tiempo que la habitación retumbaba por el golpe, el acorazado levanto nuevamente su arma para acercarlo a su persona haciendo que descanse sobre su hombro.

Ajusto nuevamente su escudo para un rayo de sol golpease contra su escudo dando a relucir no solo la gema de este, si no el tallado y un leve brillo en él.

\- ¡No tengo la obligación de darles mi nombre y ni ustedes tienen el derecho de saberlo! ¡Pero se los diré! - Dijo haciendo que su voz resonase por todo el lugar mientras que miraba directamente al rey. - ¡Yo soy Therion hueso de dragón, el conquistador de Moria, hijo de Thranduil, hijo de Thror! ¡Yo soy el Campeón bajo la montaña!

\- ¡! – el rey se sorprendió al oír los títulos, pero sobre todo una palabra de un lugar – ¡Moria, no puede ser…! ¡tú eres…!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Hace un mes, un guardia llegaba apresurado a hablar con el rey que se encontraba en el jardín que había en el castillo. Este soldado había corrido por toda la ciudad para contar las nuevas noticias se encontraba agitado no solo por correr si no por la noticia misma.

\- Mi… rey – El pobre hombre respiraba como podia, la armadura no le ayudaba mucho que digamos para recuperarse.– Tengo… noticias el oeste.

\- Oh, bien, espero que sean grandes noticias – El rey le miro – Y bien ¿Qué esperas?

\- ¡Si! – El soldado se puso en posición de firme antes de decir con voz fuerte. – ¡Las minas de Moria han sido conquistadas!

Sus palabras hicieron abrir los ojos al rey y su mano tembló un poco al tiempo que su corazon bombeaba rápidamente. Tan exaltado estaba que no dudó en tomar al soldado por el peto de la armadura y acercarlo a sí.

\- ¡No bromees conmigo, mocoso! – Lo vio directo a los ojos – Nadie que no sea un mago o alguien sumamente poderoso puede contra el demonio que yase en ese lugar y los pocos que pasan por ahí no vuelven para contarlo.

\- P-pero, mi señor – Hablo con miedo evidente en su voz – Fueron los enanos, ellos armaron una campaña para ir contra…

– ¡Es imposible! – Grito el rey antes de soltar al soldado.– No… ni un ejercito puede contra esa bestia... ¡No sin acabar con cada orco que hay ahí!

\- Eso es lo sorpréndete mi señor – Dijo el caballero haciendo que el rey lo mirase de reojo, el soldado hablo como si se tratase de un cuento de heroes.– Fue solo un enano el que lo mato, o eso cuentan los juglares.

El rey le miro como si mirase a un loco.

\- ¡Mató a un Balrog! – El rey quería reír pero su cólera era más fuerte.- Es imposible, no hay forma de que un sucio enano de mina pueda hacer eso.

\- Dicen que su nombre es Hueso de Dragon – Mencionó el soldado, antes de mirar a su señor con sinceridad – Que es el enano mas fuerte de la montaña solitaria.

Las palabras del joven soldado le hicieron pensar un poco al rey.

\- ¡Ja! – Termino diciendo eso en un claro estado de negación.– No es posible tal cosa, de ser así lo hubieran llamado "Conquistador de Moria". Pero es imposible, quizás esos estúpidos le pagaron a algún mago de Isengard para hacer el trabajo sucio y quedarse con la gloria, tienen dinero de sobra.

\- Pero y que tal si…- Murmuró el soldado antes de ser callado por su rey.

\- No digas cosas absurdas – Le advirtió – En lugar de llegar a contarme estas tonterías, deberías decirme si al fin han arrasado con esos sucios mercaderes.

\- No, aun no hay reportes del pelotón.

\- Entonces vete, y no vuelvas a venir si vas a darme noticias a base de juglares borrachos – Dijo mientras el soldado asentía y se iba rápidamente dejandolo solo en el jardin con sus pensamientos.- Un enano que mato a un Balrog… ¡Ja! Solo un tonto creía tal cosa… Hueso de Dragón… un cuento de juglares…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Eso digo antes, pero ahora...

El rey de Melromarc tenía al mismísimo campeón de la montaña de Erebor y el conquistador de Moria, ahora llamada Khazad-Dum… Therion Hueso de Dragón.

Y es el héroe del escudo.

Se sintió totalmente abrumado, tenia la fuerza necesaria en un solo brazo para cargar esa cosa que lleva, pero no solo eso, ya demostró ser mas fuerte que los 3 héroes y sin siquiera sudar…

Apreto los puños con impotencia, en verdad este era el Escudo Demoniaco del que profesaba la iglesia.

Ahora el rey solo le preocupaba una sola cosa.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho?- Se pregunto entre dientes.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN **

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por este prologo o el primer cap si les gusta.**

**La armadura que porta Naofumi es el set completo de Havel la Roca, por lo cual para los veteranos de la saga Souls ya se imaginan la build, jaja.**

**Bien, como vieron nos tomamos ciertas libertades para la epoca actual, esto mas que nada fue para hacer coherente muchos de los elementos usados en el heroe del escudo asi como con los escritos de Tolkien.**

**Para los que les gusto la historia no se preocupen, el pasado de Naofumi o Therion será contado en varios Flashbacks.**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

**De nuevo agradezco a Dio619 y nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW **

**SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS **

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles con ayuda de mi gran amigo Dio619 un nuevo cap de este fanfic.**

**Antes que nada les cuento que tenemos página de Facebook, busquen "thedevilzero" pero el que dice escritor, es allí donde subiré las imágenes notas y otros elementos como avisos, ya que hay veces que no me dan las ganas de subir aquí.**

**Pasando un poco de eso, vamos a contestar los reviews.**

**Nechroz: Pues te lo agradecemos, la verdad esta idea salió de la nada. Y si es badass.**

**ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Pues aquí está la continuación y gracias por el apoyo.**

**ElKike: Al final sería casi igual, pero es un poco más fácil para asimilarlo.**

**Silverstein Ravenfang: Pues gracias, he aquí la continuación.**

**Y bueno, eso sería todo por el momento y espero que disfruten de este capítulo, no se olviden de buscarnos en Facebook.**

**Vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

_**Meses atrás…**_

El estruendo de las armaduras era escuchado a la distancia, como campanas tintineado con un ritmo de marcha a la par de las pisadas de los soldados enanos de Erebor y de Las colinas de Hierro.

El aire era pesado y en el firmamento se veían nubes de tormenta que se aproximaban a los campos gladios donde justo debajo del cielo en aquella extensión de valle, con el reino de Lorien en el sur, el rio Anduin al este y Dol Guldur como límite se pueden ver hordas y hordas de enanos vestidos con armaduras que brillaban con la poca luz solar que llegaba desde las nubes que poco a poco empezaron a tapar dicha luz.

Pero eso no quito el brillo que había en sus armaduras ya que estaban hechas de Mithrill combinado con aleación que solo los enanos conocen.

Armaduras de todo tipo y diseño se pueden ver brillando de los 7 colores, pero con el predominante platino opaco para las tropas de las Colinas de Hierro y de dorado para los de Erebor.

Legiones y legiones marchando, armados con hachas, mazas, martillos, espadas y lanzas de todo tipo, algunos soldados con ornamentos y otras decoradas con piedras mágicas que fueron sacadas y procesadas desde la misma montaña solitaria.

En los rostros de los enanos se puede ver una sola expresión, la que cualquiera tendría de enfrentar a la misma muerte sin temor alguno. Pues iban decididos a tomar lo que por herencia, historia y derecho les pertenecía.

Khazad-Dum, la primera Gran Mansión.

El ejercito enano avanzaba con paso firme, no estaban ansiosos por la gran guerra que iban a librar, pero esta debería de terminar el día de hoy.

No había palabras, ni canciones ni una simple sonrisa, solo la mirada firme en aquellas montañas que estaban al oeste donde la puerta en la cima de una de ellas los estaba esperando, la puerta principal de Moria.

Al frente de las legiones se podían ver 4 guerreros que destacaban por encima de todos los demás.

Uno era un enano de barba rojiza con una armadura dorada en su totalidad y con ornamentos de oro en su frondosa barba, cabalgando un jabalí de guerra mientras en su espalda yace un hacha de dos manos y un martillo de guerra.

Otro cabalgaba una cabra de Erebor y luce una capucha azul con hilos de plata y una barba marrón, debajo de aquella capucha se puede ver una corona de oro verde con gemas negras y una armadura de escamas de dragón rojo… uno que se dará a conocer en otra historia. En su espalda se puede ver una espada larga, tan larga que difícilmente un enano o un hombre puedan manejar, de doble filo y emite un brillo tal que resalta entre la multitud.

Eso y que en su montura descansaba una rama gruesa y tosca de roble.

El tercero es un enano que monta igual una cabra, más bajo que los primeros dos y con una barba tan blanca como la nieve que termina en punta bifurcada, usando una armadura roja y un gorro del mismo color a modo de yelmo, con una espada en cada lado de la cintura más un garrote largo en la espalda, también resaltan sus cejas pobladas de cabellos blancos.

El cuarto y el ultimo… el más joven debido a su nada frondosa barba, esta no tan larga como la de sus camaradas pues era muestra que el joven enano no muestra más de 20 inviernos.

Este enano no es un enano, es un humano, aunque el mismo no se consideraba como uno, no, este era un enano hecho y derecho.

Cabalgando con una armadura verde que era más grande y pesada que el resto, su cabeza era cubierta por un yelmo tosco y alto, con una cimera pronunciada haciéndolo lucir más alto, pues lo era a comparación de los otros 3.

Eso… y el enorme garrote que estaba en su espalda, si es que se le podía llamar así, en realidad era un diente.

Montando entre el ejército y los otros 3 enanos a un enorme jabalí de guerra de un color oscuro con sus colmillos brillantes y filosos.

– Oh, cielos – Dijo el anciano de gorro rojo, mirando al cielo – Por los cuervos de la montaña, esta sí que será una tormenta fuerte.

– Perfecta para una batalla de truenos – Dijo el del martillo y el hacha con una voz que casi parecía ansioso.

– Ya lo creo, primo – Exclama el encapuchado azul – ¡Una tormenta perfecta para una gran batalla! – Rio un poco.

Mientras el de armadura verde…

– Mi señor – Dijo el joven al encapuchado azul – No… no creo que deba de marchar a su lado.

El encapuchado rio y lo miro.

– Therion, viejo amigo. – Dijo – Recuerdo cuanto tú, tu hermano y mis sobrinos nos robaban las joyas más raras y las devolvían en armas ejemplares… además fuiste tú quien acabo con esa bestia alada que trato de exiliarnos de nuestra amada Erebor, te mereces estar aquí más que nadie.

– Thorin tiene razón, niño. – Dijo el de gorro rojo – Si pudiste contra un dragón del norte, podrás con esto.

– ¡Jajaja! – Rio el del martillo – Si el gran Hueso de Dragón, aquel que acabo con Smaug el terrible, se asusta por estar cerca del rey será un gran tema para canciones…

– Dudo que eso pase, mi señor Dain – Dijo el joven mordazmente – Lamentablemente usted no se llevó esta joya.

El joven señala el garrote en su espalda… que no era más que un diente extraído con todo y raíz del cráneo del mismo Smaug.

– ¡JA! – Mordazmente, Dain Pie de Hierro respondió – Fue una suerte que tuvieras esa flecha y que ese arquero te la diera.

– Aun así, el matar a un dragón no lo logra cualquiera. – Dijo el anciano de rojo. – Y lo logro en su edad más joven, ¿Quién diría que yo, Balin El Rojo, viviría tanto para ver este día?

– Veamos si duras para el final del día – Comento Thorin.

– Lo siento mi señor – Dijo Balin mirando al de azul – Pero aún tengo que instruirle en el arte de gobierno si quiere demostrar ser mejor rey de lo que su padre y su abuelo fueron.

– Mi señor Thorin es capaz de eso y más. – Defendió Therion – Solo él pudo reunir a las colinas de hierro, Erebor y las montañas Azules para marchar contra los orcos de Moria.

– ¡Jajaja! – Dain rio de nuevo – El chico te tiene alta estima, Thorin – Palmeo el hombro de su primo – Espero que puedas respaldar sus palabras.

– Deberé hacerlo – Respondió viendo que habían llegado a la mitad del valle. – Solo espero que los malditos reptiles se rindan pronto.

– Todos sabemos que ellos no son el verdadero problema, mi señor. – Therion mirando hacia atrás a Dol Gurdur.

– Niño, ellos no vendrán – Dijo Balin – No han salido, desde que yo tenía tu edad… y dudo que durante el ajetreo salgan… puede que incluso estén muertos.

– Aun así...

– Nadie los ha visto desde hace 300 años. – Le comento Balin mirando a Therion – Fue una época oscura, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo… antes que los centauros se revelaran contra sus amos en Siltvelt y fueran al sur.

– Hablando del sur – Dain miro a Thorin – ¿Esos orejudos ayudaran? – Balin y Therion también tenían esa duda.

– Si ellos nos quisieran ayudar, lo hubieran hecho desde el bosque verde. – El enano miro al sur, a Lorien – Y dudo que ellos nos ayuden… a no ser que saquen algo de provecho.

– Ósea que nos quedamos solos en esto. – Dain tiro de las riendas del jabalí que montaba – Mejor para nosotros.

– Mi señor – Balin intervino – Recuerde que debemos tratarlos bien… serán nuestros futuros vecinos.

– Espere, viejo Balin – Therion también tiro de las riendas – Está hablando antes de tiempo.

– El chico tiene un punto – Dain secundo al joven.

– Antes – La lluvia comenzaba a caer ante las palabras del joven enano como si advirtiera de lo que iba a pasar. – Hay que matar al Balrog…

* * *

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Naofumi miraba al rey con una sonrisa confiada, ver la expresión de un hombre estúpido era algo que no todos en la tierra media pueden hacer.

Los soldados humanos también empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos haciendo que el enano tuviera que reprimir, aunque sea un poco su sonrisa.

– Oye, ¿es verdad lo que dice?

– Lo escuche de Tobías, el de la puerta.

– Es verdad, hace un mes llego la noticia que un enano mato al demonio de Moria.

– Pero...- Dijo confundido. - ¿No es el un hombre?

– Jamás vi uno que tuviera tal fuerza. - Le respondió otro.

Todos ellos estaban dudando de enfrentar a Naofumi al grado que retrocedían inconscientemente y no eran los únicos ya que el rey también estaba en shock debido a que el nombre que había escuchado de boca del mismo héroe convocado.

Por su parte los clérigos presentes solo se vieron los unos a los otros consternados en su totalidad. Pero… por el lado de los otros héroes… bueno.

– ¿Ja? – Dijo el héroe de la lanza, Motoyasu claramente no creyendo nada. – ¿Hueso de Dragon? ¡Patrañas! - Decía mientras se recargaba en esta para reír – Este tipo es…

– Yo no me reiría así. – Dijo Ren viendo a los guardias recoger a Itsuki de tal forma que parecía alguien a quien acababan de atropellar – Es fuerte… definitivamente no es normal.

– ¿Eh? – Motoyasu miro a Ren – Oye, oye, ¿no me digas que le crees a este Chuuni?

– ¿Y si dice la verdad? – Pregunta Ren haciendo que el rubio tenga en cuenta la posibilidad. – Ese tipo es fuerte, mira como dejo a Itsuki – Señala al mencionado y luego a los soldados – Y mira los rostros del resto…

– ¿Realmente crees que voy a aceptar esto? – Dijo Motoyasu señalando al enano, pero sin dejar de mirar a Ren – ¡Es obvio que ese sujeto lanzo una especie de debuff o algo así!, De seguro tenía esa armadura y sus estadísticas al 100…

– ¡Y yo te digo que este sujeto no es para tomarse a la ligera! – Ren miro a Motoyasu desesperado. – Créeme cuando te digo que en un principio pensé eso… pero el tipo es fuerte y…

– ¿De qué trasgos hablan? – Pregunta el enano barbudo irrumpiendo a ambos haciendo que Ren baje la mirada y Motoyasu chasquee la lengua.

– Chuuni tramposo – Dijo el rubio.

– ¿Alguien… – Itsuki empezaba a recuperarse – Anoto la matricula…?

Naofumi miro esto y suspiro, colando el diente de dragón en el hombro y luego a su espalda miro al rey que se asustó por su mirada.

– Ya dije lo que debía decir – Se dio la media vuelta – Me voy…

De repente otro problema surgió para él.

– ¡Espera! – Clamo una voz en el perpetuo silencio de la sala.

Naofumi miro al costado de la sala donde una puerta se acababa de abrir donde de ahí… se podía observar una joven.

De cabello rojo y ojos verdes, adornada con joyas, gemas y demás cosas que solo una princesa o una noble usaría, mirando de forma sumisa y suplicante al Escudo.

– Espere, por favor. – De acercó de forma rápida como una dama de la realeza y se puso frente al héroe – Se… sé que no tengo palabras y que quizás…

– Ya lo dije… no me involucrare con humanos. – Naofumi la miro y mientras lo hacía se colocaba su casco.

– ¡Espera, por favor! – lo detuvo – Yo soy la primera princesa de…

– Como si me importara. – Paso de largo de la princesa mientras la empujaba levemente, pero ella cayó al suelo y grita de forma muy femenina y totalmente exagerada, tal y como lo haría una princesa.

Pero eso no engaña a alguien que sabe diferenciar un diamante de un simple carbón para el fuego.

Cerca de la entrada, justo cuando sus acorazados dedos estaban por rozar las puertas de madera... Algo salió disparado hacia el héroe, que rápidamente y sin dudarlo se defendió con el escudo de piedra que tenía en la mano izquierda.

Lo que iba hacia él era una flecha hecha de luz que impacto en el escudo y genero un viento muy fuerte que agito las banderas en el techo, producto del ataque.

Pero el escudo del enano no sufrió ni un rasguño.

– Veo que no sabes escuchar – El enano levanto la mirada hacia a Itsuki, quien fue el artificie del ataque.

– Lo dice quien ignora el llanto de una damisela – Dijo el rubio preparando otra flecha de luz – Detente ahí y escucha lo que ella quiere decir… tramposo.

– ¡Je! – Motoyasu se puso a su lado con la lanza en hombro – Finalmente, alguien que entiende mi idioma.

Ren es el único que se quedó en una pose neutra, pero también tomo su espada.

– No sé bien lo que pasa aquí o contigo – apunto su espada al héroe – pero sé que una dama siempre que tiene algo que decir… debe ser escuchada.

– Héroes… – la princesa Melty, la hija mayor del rey, miro con lágrimas a los héroes.

Lagrimas claramente falsas ante los ojos de Naofumi.

– (El acabado esta burdo, esas gemas son de baja o pobre calidad) – Pensaba el enano mirando a la princesa. – (El oro que tiene es una aleación tan impura que es un insulto, el diseño es un asco y ni que decir de la combinación con ese vestido de cuarta... ni un dragón del norte querría esa porquería que trae encima.)

Naofumi estaba tomando nota de la princesa, sabía que solo un tipo de persona usaría joyería de pobre calidad, esa persona era alguien que usa eso para aparentar importancia, arrogancia o superioridad, pues sabe que muy pocos nobles usarían algo de joyería fina en situaciones importantes… y no todo el tiempo.

Es decir, ella está ocultando algo y eso lo sabe al ver como ahora tenía esa expresión de esperanza y ensoñación, un claro truco de una mujer tratando de usar sus encantos para su beneficio.

Miro a los tres héroes y con una seguridad terrible dijo…

– No escuchare las palabras venenosas de una vil serpiente – Mencionó apuntando con su brazo libre a la princesa.

– ¡! – Sus palabras dejaron en shock a todos.

– ¿Vil… serpiente? – La princesa empezó a llorar tras el insulto.

– ¡Bastardo! – Itsuki soltó la flecha de luz y esta fue hasta Naofumi.

Pero el héroe ya se esperó eso así que hizo lo imposible.

De su espalda saco el diente con un rápido movimiento, desvió la flecha haciendo que esta viaje a una de las paredes creando una explosión y destruyendo el inmueble.

Solo Motoyasu se movió y corrió hacia el escudo, siendo Itsuki quien se quedó al lado de la princesa mientras esperaba la oportunidad para disparar, Ren se mantenía al margen.

El héroe de la lanza llego preparado para cargar contra Naofumi, pero este estaba de pie, impasible.

– ¡Toma esto! – La punta de la lanza de Motoyasu emitió un brillo rojizo.

– ¡Esto es por lo de antes! – Itsuki cargo una flecha de luz amarilla.

Ambos héroes pensaban que podían hacerle frente al gigante metálico.

Pero…

El escudo del enano emitió un brillo verde y este brillo resplandeció de tal manera que lucía como una estrella, pronto del brillo y la gema misma emergió una pared que parecía estar hecha de energía que abarco cada pared de la sala.

Ambos ataques de los héroes entraron en contacto con dicha barrera creando una cortina de humo.

Los soldados y los héroes se quedaban expectantes para ver que acontecía, para cuando el humo desapareció la barrera seguía en su lugar sin la más mínima señal de ceder.

– Imposible… Arrow of Light es el ataque más poderoso de nivel base – Dijo Itsuki desconcertado, así como la princesa.

– Strike Charge es un ataque con un buen daño… y nada. – Motoyasu no se lo creía…

Naofumi simplemente bajo la barrera, este era un poderoso hechizo que el mismo había creado luego de mucho tiempo de practica y estudio.

La Gran Barrera Mágica.

Un hechizo exclusivamente defensivo capaz de soportar toda la magia que le lanzaran, o al menos en teoría.

– ¿Eso debía dañarme? – pregunto con descaro – si quieren golpear a alguien... ¡Deben hacerlo de esta forma!

Therion se lanzó hacia el frente y dio un salto para impulsar el poder del golpe de su arma, este golpe no estaba destinado a dañar a los héroes, simplemente aturdirlos, ya que cuando logro su objetivo volvió a balancear el diente para golpear a Motoyasu.

El héroe de la lanza apenas pudo poner su arma como una pobre medida de protección la cual fue nula cuando lo mando hacia el trono, impactando en el muro izquierdo detrás del rey.

El rey casi se cae al ver el estado del héroe, pues sangraba por sus ropas y su boca mientras se agarraba el estómago, quedando su lanza se había quedado clavada en el suelo.

Pero la pelea no había terminado.

Naofumi desvió otra flecha de luz de Itsuki con su escudo y lo miro a través de las rendijas de su casco.

– Se nota que eres un vil mocoso – Dijo mientras guardaba su arma en su espalda y avanzaba lentamente.

Por su lado Itsuki trataba de disparar flechas más rápidamente pues por cada flecha lanzada gastaba magia y estamina. Pero no le hacía nada al héroe del escudo que ni se molestaba en desviar los ataques o cubrirse y simplemente dejaba que su armadura recibiera los impactos.

– Un elfo tendría mejor habilidad… no, incluso un mediano te supera.

– ¡Cállate, tramposo! – Itsuki cambio de ataque – ¡Rapid Strike!

5 flechas de luz, más pequeñas que su ataque anterior, fueron disparadas en menos de 1 segundo y se quedaron clavadas en la armadura de Naofumi… pero este ni se inmutó.

Tomo una flecha, la primera en impactar y la aplasto con la mano enguantada, y para sorpresa de todos las otras flechas se desvanecieron al instante sin dejar ni una sola marca en la armadura.

– Magia conjurada en una flecha que permite el sangrado – dijo Naofumi.

– ¿Cómo? – Itsuki sonaba consternado – ¿Cómo sabes del debuff de…?

– Es simple observación, mocoso.

– ¡Tu, tramposo! – Itsuki disparo otra flecha de luz negándose a creer que estaba siendo superado, pero esta fue interceptada por Naofumi que la estrujo con su mano derecha y la flecha se desvaneció – ¡Usas una habilidad trampa ¿verdad?!

– Se llama experiencia.

Antes de que el héroe del arco se diera cuenta, el enano había pasado estar al frente suyo y con su mano desarmada pero enguantada le dio un potente golpe al joven haciendo que quede inconsciente y con la nariz rota.

La sala quedo en silencio unos instantes antes de que se pudiera oír claramente.

-Puedes retirarte.

Desde su lugar el rey pronuncio estas palabras en un tono de total derrota mientras volvía a su lugar en el trono y daba la señal para que curasen a los héroes.

Therion simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida no sin antes pasar cerca de Ren y decirle unas palabras para que solo el oiga.

-Parece ser que hay alguien con cerebro aquí, veme en las minas cuando caiga el sol.

El peli azul se permitió abrir los ojos antes de parpadear, no hiso ningún gesto que pudiera delatarlo, y así se quedaría.

A diferencia de Malty la cual estaba en su lugar en el suelo mientras miraba ligeramente hacia arriba donde estaba el enano, este podía sentir el oculto odio detrás de su mirar.

Las puertas rechinaron cuando el enano puso sus manos sobre ellas y las empujó antes de salir por ellas hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Naofumi caminaba con un paso lento mientras que el tintinear de su armadura lo acompañaba y de una cierta manera lo reconfortaba ante la situación actual.

Había cometido el error de tratar de salir de la ciudad por la calle principal, denotando así su desconocimiento de la zona, por lo que casi todas las personas lo estaban mirando directamente.

No podría importarle menos este hecho, pero necesitaba una idea de donde estaba.

De pronto un olor muy conocido llego a su nariz, el olor de una forja.

El cálido aroma del fuego con el característico sonido de un martillo golpeando un trozo de hierro que pronto se convertiría en un equipo de protección o un arma.

Su mirada viajo hasta una casa en el área central, una herrería.

Frunció un poco el ceño ante la idea de entrar allí, quizás como último recurso podría comerciar unos trucos básicos de la herrería enana por información.

Con esa idea en mente se adentró en el local.

Este estaba lleno de estantes con armas y armaduras de muchos diseños y pesos diferentes, en el fondo estaba un mostrador de madera con una pequeña cortina que daba probablemente a la forja.

-Bienvenido.

De dicha cortina emergió un hombre calvo de tez morena con barba, vestido con ropas de trabajo, guantes y un delantal.

Therion mordió sus labios al relacionar la ropa que llevaba el herrero, la cual era muy parecida a las que llevaban él y su familia para trabajar, negó con la cabeza esa idea y avanzó.

Erhard era el nombre del dueño de este local, el mismo fabricaba todos productos para la venta de este local y se consideraba un conocedor de equipos.

Pero cuando vio a este hombre acorazado entrar a su tienda de inmediato sintió curiosidad ya que no podía identificar el material o materiales del que estaba hecho, bueno... excepto uno.

\- ¿E-e-eso es Mithrill?

Naofumi se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el herrero y no oculto la leve sorpresa de su descubrimiento.

-Me sorprende que un herrero humano conozca ese material. - Dijo Naofumi.

El humano soltó una leve carcajada sin sentirse ofendido.

\- ¿Qué clase de herrero que se respete no conoce la Verdadera Plata? - Le pregunto el hombre. - Bueno, aunque es cierto que no la he visto en mucho tiempo.

\- No eres de por aquí, ¿no? - Pregunto el enano.

El herrero puso una mirada lejana, como recordando algo muy distante, un recuerdo de su niñez.

-Nací en un poblado cerca de un asentamiento enano, es la razón de mi buena forja.

Therion puso una mano sobre la barbilla de su casco, así que era por eso por lo que el olor de la forja lo atrajo, era casi como la enana. Pero ese mismo detalle que le causo simpatía por el hombre también hacía que su As bajo la manga de comerciar información quede totalmente inútil.

\- ¿Que paso con tu poblado? - Pregunto luego de unos segundos.

-Fue atacada por orcos. - Respondió. - La mayoría sobrevivió, pero muy pocos se quedaron allí luego de eso.

El acorazado emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido gutural desde lo más profundo de su garganta, eso no eran buenas noticias, la última vez que había sabido de ellos fue hace meses cuando los había echado de su hogar ancestral.

Pero estos orcos parecía que no tenían la más mínima relación con ellos, por lo cual significaba que podría haber una horda de orcos salvajes vagando libre por ahí, ya sea que estén cerca de su hogar o por la zona, no sería mala idea revisar los alrededores.

\- ¿Como puedo ayudarte? - Pregunto el herrero. - No creo que sea por problemas por el equipo.

-Eso es cierto. - Le respondió. - Quisiera algo de información del lugar y de ser posible un mapa de más allá de reino.

El hombre puso una expresión complicada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No tengo un mapa de esa clase, lo siento. - Dijo en clara disculpa. - Pero si uno de la zona.

Este saco de debajo del mostrador un pergamino que al desenrollarlo mostro las líneas de tinta que en conjunto formaban un mapa del castillo y sus alrededores.

Therion estudió el mapa con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le sirva de indicio para vuelta a casa, lamentablemente no hayo nada, salvo una que otra elevación o punto de interés.

\- ¿Esta mina sigue activa? - Pregunto el enano apuntando a un punto que estaba a menos de 3km del castillo.

-No está muy activa, pero de vez en cuando alguien trata de sacar minerales. - Le respondió.

-Con eso me basta. - Dijo Therion. - Muchas gracias.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte más. - Mencionó el herrero antes de extender su mano. - Soy Erhard, por cierto.

Therion la miro con duda antes de estrecharla.

-Hueso de Dragón. - Dijo antes de marcharse.

El herrero abrió los ojos antes de que su cerebro tardase en procesar ese nombre.

-O-oí...

Pero el enano ya había salido nuevamente a la calle con esta nueva información ya tenía un plan formulado al menos para un rato, tendría que llegar a la mina en una primera instancia, y luego ver lo de su visita.

Siempre había una mina cerca del castillo o un lugar para extraer piedra, es por eso por lo que había sido tan vago para la explicación del ligar de reunión con el héroe de la espada.

Mientras el enano estaba sumido en sus pensamientos un nuevo aroma diferente al de la forja llamo su atención.

-Comida...

Caminando un poco más hacia las afueras del centro se encontró con una taberna y cerca de esta una posada, pero él estaba poco interesado en lo último no iba a dormir aquí luego del ataque, pero la taberna podría ser un lugar para obtener algo de información... y suministros.

Justo antes de entrar notó un letrero clavado en el suelo que decía...

\- (Prohibida la entrada a Semi humanos) - Pensó con desagrado, pero aún así entro en el local.

-Bienveni...

Las palabras del vendedor murieron cuando vio quien o lo que sea que había entrado, un acorazado sumamente intimidante, este sin causar más escándalo del necesario se sentó en una de las mesas disponibles del fondo.

Como tal, el mesero fue a atenderlo.

\- ¿Que desea del menú? - Pregunto.

Therion solo dio una leve mirada al pedazo de papel cubierto por el precio de los platillos, pero rápidamente lo aparto, la escritura de estos lugares le resultaba totalmente desconocida, por ello era inútil por ahora.

Quitándose ambos guantes y el casco para dejarlos sobre la mesa a un lado suyo, metió su mano dentro de su armadura donde podía sentir su cinturón de herramientas y otras cosas que guardaba.

Una moneda de oro fue depositada sobre la mesa de madera y deslizada suavemente hasta estar enfrente del tendero.

-Dame carne con patatas, una cerveza y un saco con provisiones. - Fue todo lo que dijo.

-A-ah, enseguida.

El tendero tomo la moneda y en unos momentos después volvió con el tarro espumante de cerveza, la comida y provisiones tardarían unos minutos más.

El enano tomo el tarro con su mano derecha y la olio antes de llevársela a los labios dejando que el refrescante y amargo sabor de la cerveza lo reconfortara ante tal situación.

Tenía que decir que no estaba tan mal como esperaba.

Cerro los ojos tratando de adivinar la mezcla exacta de los materiales de la bebida, y hubiera seguido así de no ser por...

-Therion-sama.

La cara del enano se agrio al escuchar a alguien usar su nombre, más bien fue por la persona quien lo había llamado.

Abriendo los ojos sin dejar su expresión neutra casi molesta vio que parada junto a la mesa estaba Malty la cual se la notaba nerviosa, aunque dudaba de la veracidad de esto.

\- ¿Que deseas? - Dijo con claro desagrado y ganas de que se fuera.

-Por favor salve a nuestro reino. - Dijo ella antes de poner una expresión ensoñadora. - Yo... siempre he tenido el sueño de ser una aventurera...

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas como una guillotina por un resoplido del enano, pronto rodarían cabezas.

-Ve a llorarle al idiota de la lanza o al del arco, o mejor con alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para que crea en tus palabras...- Le respondió mientras se llevaba el tarro nuevamente a los labios, pero justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros le dirigió una mirada como si estuviera mirando a un insecto. - Vil serpiente.

Lejos de llorar o sentirse insultada ella se cubrió la boca suavemente con sus dedos para reír como lo haría una dama, pero su risa estaba cargada de malicia.

El enano no dejo de mirarla mientras veía como ella se reía.

-Así que al fin muestras cuan podrida estas.

Ella sonrío de forma asquerosa como si tuviera el suficiente poder para destruirlo con una sola palabra, o al menos eso ella había creído en un principio, admitía que este héroe del escudo era mucho más duro de lo que había anticipado, pero no demasiado.

-Que malo~. - Dijo ella. - Pensar que he podido manipular fácilmente a 2 héroes, bueno, pronto serán 3.

-O tus habilidades son muy malas o ellos son estúpidos. - Fue su respuesta.

Malty comenzó a rozar sus dedos por los guantes y equipo de Therion, este la dejo ser porque simplemente sabría que no podría robárselo, pero lo que no notó fue como ella había introducido algo en estos.

-Escúchame bien, "enano"- Dijo ella.

Therion se dignó en mirarla fijamente sin ocultar su hostilidad.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. - Dijo con un claro tono de superioridad. - Y lo que quiero ahora es tu cabeza.

Therion bufo claramente divertido por esta amenaza antes de pararse y poner ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Pues forma fila, hay como 20 personas delante tuyo que me desean muerto. - Le respondió en claro desafío. - Y déjame decir que ellos si dan miedo, no como una mocosa podrida hasta la medula que juega a ser reina pero que solo llega a ser una sucia y despreciable lombriz de tierra.

Malty retrocedió un paso claramente asustada por la intensidad de las palabras que dijo, se sentía tan impotente y pequeña contra él, aún más cuando le dirigió unas últimas palabras.

-Has oído mis títulos... ¿Te parece que no sería capaz de adquirir el de Asesino de Reyes? - Le dijo antes de volver a sentarse. - Desaparece de mi vista.

Malty hiso lo único que pudo en esa situación la cual fue salir de allí.

* * *

Finalmente, la noche había llegado y Ren se dirigía al punto de encuentro del héroe del escudo, equipado con sus ropas y su espada, se había asegurado de que nadie lo había seguido, no quería molestar a su anfitrión.

Con ayuda de la gente del pueblo pudo saber dónde estaba la mina, y es justo donde se dirigía con la luz que le brindaba una antorcha.

Después de unos 30 minutos de caminata finalmente pudo llegar a la zona de la mina donde se podía ver una pequeña fogata la cual podía ser divisada desde la distancia.

Ren tomo unas respiraciones cuando llego al punto de encuentro y tal como habían acordado estaba allí.

Therion, sin el casco y guanteletes, estaba sentado sobre una piedra que había movido para que esta esté lo suficientemente cerca del fuego para calentarlo esta noche, junto al fuego se asaban unos trozos de carne que poco a poco despedían un delicioso aroma.

-Ya estoy aquí. - Dijo Ren.

-Siéntate. - Le dijo el enano apuntando con un palo, con el cual removía las brasas para que no creasen demasiado fuego que destruya su comida, a un tronco.

Ren lo miro por unos segundos antes de sentarse en el tronco cercano.

\- ¿Que deseas saber? - Le pregunto Therion.

Ren parpadeo unos segundos antes de preguntarle.

\- ¿No fuiste tu quien me llamo? ¿No deberías ser tu quien tiene preguntas?

-Pero tu fuiste quien finalmente vino a mí.

Estas palabras hicieron que el héroe de la espada pensara a profundidad las verdaderas razones de traerlo aquí.

-Quiero la verdad. - Fue su respuesta.

El enano al escuchar esto dejo de remover las brasas antes de mirar al humano el cual tenía una expresión seria, pero determinada.

-Pásame tu espada. - Le dijo.

Ren escucho sin comprender la petición, pero aún así lo hiso, sabiendo que el enano no podría sostenerla se la acerco con ambas manos para que pudiera estar casi a su alcance.

Therion la estudió por unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Que sabes sobre ella?

-Que es una espada creada por los dioses para vencer a las calamidades. - Fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Eso te dijeron?

El enano se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta su cinturón de herramientas el cual estaba cerca de sus suministros y sacó de allí su martillo de trabajo favorito.

Therion se acercó y bajo la mirada atenta de Ren golpeó la espada con el martillo para que ambos emitieran un sonido de resonancia, era obvio pues estaban hechos del mismo material.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunto mientras tomaba su espada la cual seguía vibrando, ocasionándole un hormigueo en las manos y antebrazos.

-Tu espada no fue creada por los dioses. - Le dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio y le daba el martillo con el que había golpeado el arma. - Fue creada por los enanos.

Ren tomo el martillo con su mano izquierda y pudo ver como el diseño en la hoja y el en martillo tenían cierto pareció, claro que la espada estaba más ornamentada pero las similitudes estaban allí.

-La espada de los enanos, el arco de los elfos, la lanza de los humanos y el escudo de los semi humanos. - Fue lo que dijo Therion mirando al otro héroe. - Las armas más fuertes creadas por los residentes de estas tierras que fueron bendecidas por Eru y los Valar para que los elegidos surjan y que combatan el mal para traer la paz al mundo cuando esta se vea amenazado... Esta es la verdadera razón de los héroes y el origen de las armas.

Ren se sentó mientras dejaba que esta nueva información sea absorbida por su mente, realmente era demasiado, no solo eso, si no que todos en la realeza probablemente le estaban mi entiendo, si fueron capaces de mentirles sobre la leyenda, su deber, ¿Qué otras cosas le han ocultado?

-Así que no puedo confiar en la realeza. - Fue lo que finalmente dijo Ren mirando directamente el fuego.

-Eso es un eufemismo.

El peli azul miro al enano para saber a lo que se refería cuando este levantó 3 de sus dedos mostrando entre ellos dos joyas que parecían muy caras.

Pero una inspección más cercana daba a resaltar que no eran más que baratijas, gemas de muy baja calidad y refinamiento en una base que ni siquiera era de oro, si no simple latón en un diseño algo tosco.

-La querida princesa los metió en mis guantes, probablemente trate de acusarme de robo. - Fue la respuesta del enano.

\- ¿Lo sabias desde el principio?

\- ¿Por qué crees que la llame Vil Serpiente?

Durante las siguientes horas Therion y Ren comenzaron a intercambiar libremente información, como algunas movidas en el castillo o información sobre Itsuki y Motoyasu por parte del héroe de la espada como la información del mundo donde se encontraban por parte del héroe del escudo.

Ren había obtenido más información y ventajas al pasar unas pocas horas con Therion que con casi todo un día con Malty y el Rey, sin duda era una ventaja tenerlo como aliado.

El enano igual ya que ahora tenía un agente encubierto dentro del castillo y se había asegurado de filtrar información sin valor, al menos que pueda ser usada en su contra más adelante.

Finalmente llegaron al punto que comentaron como habían llegado aquí, Ren le había relatado que había salvado a su amigo en medio de un ataque y terminó aquí.

\- ¿Y tú? - Pregunto Ren. - Obviamente eres japonés, quizás como los otros de otra línea temporal.

Therion mordía la carne que había estado cociendo antes de lanzar el palo al fuego y beber de su cantimplora.

-Creo que soy japones. - Dijo para curiosidad de Ren. - Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Crees? - Pregunto.

El pelinegro se rasco la cabeza, había revelado algo personal.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo fui convocado o mejor dicho aparecí en una mansión enana cuando tenía 5 años, ellos me criaron desde entonces.

-Wow, solo Wow. - Dijo Ren impresionado.

Esto solo podía significar que el había vivido en estas tierras más de una década, aprendiendo, creciendo y volviéndose más fuerte, tan fuerte como sus limitaciones se lo permitían.

Pero ahora era un héroe y esas limitaciones iban a desaparecer.

-He participado en suficientes combates y he aprendido lo suficiente de estrategas para saber cómo va a terminar esto. - Dijo Therion. - Incluso se puede sentir en el aire.

\- ¿Que tratas de decir?

Una sola palabra escapo de los labios del enano.

-Guerra.

Ren trago duro al oír eso. Era un poco…

-¿No crees que eso de la guerra es…

\- ¿Qué hacen las 4 armas legendarias en un reino humano?

La pregunta de Naofumi hizo que Ren se vea metido en una serie de pensamientos, las armas eran de cada raza "bélica", por así decirlo, y que sean reunidas en un solo lugar para invocar a los héroes…

-No lo pienses mucho, es más que lógico que hasta un orco lo entendería – Dio otro mordisco a la carne – Que un reino humano haya invocado a los héroes sin consentimiento de las otras razas…

\- ¡Esto es grave! – Ren se levantó de golpe y estaba por decir otra tontería, pero…

\- Ni te molestes en convencerlos – Miro al fuego mientras veía las brasas – Ese rey basura no es de los amantes de la paz y la prosperidad… y eso lo pude ver hoy, en la posada donde vi a esa arpía.

Le comento sobre el letrero que vio, cosa que Ren vinculo de inmediato con xenofobia, algo no muy raro en varias novelas y animes, pero Naofumi no entro en detalles.

-Me siento mal ahora – Ren llego a ese punto, ese que Naofumi estaba esperando. - ¿Y ahora que pasará?

Naofumi bufo y miro al fuego aún.

\- Nadie moverá ficha – Dijo - No creo que el rey quisiera arriesgar su pequeño pedazo del mundo solo por eso, no, conozco a esta clase de gente, posiblemente tratara de ocultar toda clase de información sobre los héroes… esto solo demustra su falta de poder, recurriendo a tales artimañas

-Sabes más de lo que aparentas – dijo Ren, y luego miro las gemas que le había mostrado - Por cierto, ¿Qué harás con eso? Si lo que me dijiste es verdad, entonces…

\- Esa es otra de las razones por la que te llame…

\- ¿eh?

* * *

La mañana se cambia de muda y otro día llegaba, el héroe del escudo totalmente equipado bajaba de la colina donde estaba la mina, solo para ser recibido por 12 pelotones de 12 soldados cada una, en definitiva un pequeño ejército.

\- Vaya, déjenme adivinar – El héroe dijo con una sonrisa debajo del yelmo – ¿El rey quiere verme?

* * *

Era de nuevo la sala del trono donde estaban los 4 héroes, un clérigo representante de la iglesia local, los nobles y demás miembros "destacables" de la sociedad, los guardias reales… ¡ah!, y el rey y la princesa.

Todos viendo de frente al héroe del escudo el cual estaba encadenado… literalmente.

Había dejado su garrote o diente o lo que sea esa cosa en la entrada y ni los 144 hombres que lo habían traído, aunque fue por voluntad propia del enano, podían levantarla juntos y eso les hacía pensar… ¿Qué tan endemoniadamente fuerte era ese héroe como para cargar esa cosa?

Tras hacer el ridículo durante un tiempo, los soldados vieron que Therion se entregaba solo y por propia voluntad, incluso dijo que no se esforzaran en parecer rudos, por lo que antes de entrar a la sala del trono, el héroe se había dejado colocar esas cadenas que lo envolvían por completo.

Por lo que esto podría considerarse un juicio y es debido al estado del enano.

\- Vaya, veo que no has huido como supuse, Escudo – Dijo el rey arrogantemente, o eso aparentaba pues estaba sudando frio ya que hubo un guardia que comento casualmente lo ridículo que era que ni una gruesa podía cargar un garrote.

\- Si lo hiciera, usted perdería la mitad de su armada. – Se encogió de hombros como si las cadenas no importasen – Así que me evite del derramamiento de sangre innecesario, no deseaba que las colinas se convirtieran en un mar de rojo sangre.

\- Kugh – el rey no podía refutar eso, pero cierto par de idiotas…

\- Solo es un hablador – Dijo entre susurros Motoyasu, mientras que Itsuki se modesto a susurrar cada 5 segundos "tramposo".

Por su parte, Ren era el único que se hacia el desentendido, pero debía dejar apariencias.

\- Dejémonos de estupideces y vayamos al grano. – Dijo el enano – Si el rey envía una gruesa a por mí, ha de ser por algo importante… ¿Debería sentirme alagado?- Menciono con clara duda y vuela mientras levantaba ligeramente sus manos en un gesto.

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo, enano! – Grito el rey – Sabes bien que hiciste, insultaste el honor de mi hija y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar.

La mencionada, Malty, estaba en brazos de Motoyasu llorando como una damisela en peligro. Aunque Itsuki miraba cada tanto para verla, Ren evitaba mirarla y Therion solo la ignoraba.

Ese llanto es mas falso que un orco amigable o un elfo gordo.

– Si serás bastardo – El imbécil rubio oxigenado le apunto con su mondadientes – La princesa Malty fue a buscarte y tratar de convencerte amablemente, incluso me ignoro al advertirle la clase de bestia que eres, y aun así… aun así…

La princesa miro al héroe entre lagrimas diciendo algo como "Motoyasu-sama" o "Fue muy cruel", cosa que solo hacia que el otro rubio del arco le mirase con desprecio.

Ren, ni palabra decía.

\- Te atreviste a menospreciar a la princesa y a exigirle sus joyas mas preciadas, que eran una herencia familiar – Acuso el mocoso del arco señalando al enano encadenado. - ¡Así que acepta que eres culpable!

\- (Vaya familia de actores, ¿Desde cuando joyas de mercader estafador son una reliquia familiar?) – Ni un mediano aventurero regalaría esas cosas en un cumpleaños, no, ¡Incluso eso sería un insulto entre ellos!

\- Es verdad – secunda el pervertido del mondadientes – Tu, no solo insultaste a tan bella dama… sino que también le robaste sus joyas y la humillaste públicamente… ¡Y te haces llamar guerrero!

\- (Si quiera ¿hay una dama presente?) – Se decía mentalmente el escudo, si bien las mujeres enanas no eran las más hermosas, no actuaban como esta princesa. – (Veo que el gusto animal de ese rubio es muy notable, no ha dejado de acariciar a esa perra)

Pensó al ver como el del mondadientes no dejaba de mimar a lo que, a ojos del enano, era un perro que mueve la cola al mejor postor, bien dice ese dicho de los hombres del valle y del lago.

En fin.

\- No me hago llamar, soy un guerrero. – Dijo sin importarle los cuchicheos de los demás presentes - ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo… Si, ella fue hasta la taberna – Dijo – Vi como coqueteaba con un borracho y me dio las joyas tras decirme que guardé silencio.

Por unos momentos, la sala quedo en silencio, los nobles se vieron entre ellos y con solo miradas se decían todo, miradas que el mismo rey conocía y por ello callaba, ni que decir de los guardias.

En cuanto a la estúpida pelirroja… bueno…

\- ¡Eso jamás paso así! – Dijo ella roja de vergüenza e ira.

\- Es cierto… ¡Debe ser otra calumnia! – otra mentira del mondadientes.

\- Incluso hubo testigos – Seguida del mocoso aspirante a arquero de segunda – Deja tus mentiras y di la verdad.

Y justo antes de rematar este chiste, Ren hizo su parte del "plan".

\- Ah, así que eran de ella – Dijo Ren mientras buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su armadura.

\- ¿eh? – Dijeron los 4 idiotas, ósea, el rey, el mondadientes, la vil víbora y el mocoso oxigenado.

\- Si, el me dio esto – Mostro las jemas que le había mostrado el enano ayer en la noche – Dijo que me las quedara, pero son falsas, el joyero me dijo que no servían.

Malty inmediatamente se dio cuenta, así que, discretamente, miro al escudo con rabia e ira. El enano casi se suelta a reír, su cara de la pelirroja idiota era digna de un chiste de bardos.

\- Princesa… – Itsuki miro a la princesa con duda, solo para que ella niegue todo de inmediato.

\- ¡Se equivoca, Itsuki-sama, yo no usaría esas porquerías de segunda yo…!

\- Pero… ¿No es esa la gema faltante de su collar? – el rubio señalo algo que ella no podía refutar – Ese que usted uso ayer…

\- Es verdad – Secunda Motoyasu para desgracia de la zorra esa – Es la misma gema – dijo al pedírsela a Ren y verla – ¿Seguro que es falsa?

\- Eso dijo el joyero – Miro al escudo – Creí que al ser verdaderas me darían algo, pero veo que fue bueno guardarlas, estaba por tirarlas.

La princesa no podía refutar ahora nada de su "perfecto" plan de acusación número 1.

Su plan era simple, ocultar un par de joyas baratas de su extensa joyería personal y así ella podría acusarlo de robar bajo la creencia que los enanos roban todo tipo de tesoros.

Pero su plan se fue al trasto cuando el héroe de la espada mostro las joyas y declaro eso. Aunque en realidad esto fue un plan del enano como contramedida del plan de la sucia lombriz que se digna a llamarse princesa.

Si lo registraban y no duda que lo harían, le acusarían de eso y mil barbaridades más.

No lo culpen, tiene una reputación que mantener para su gente. Si se enteran de que fue acusado por robar simples "piedras de rio" sería una vergüenza que ni la muerte curaría.

El rey y los presentes estaban sin habla, pues se notaba que todo era una trampa para acusarlo de algo que prácticamente no hizo.

Y el ver que su héroe de la espada se vio involucrado en su treta, le hicieron dudar en ese momento.

Oh, pero ella era Malty Melromarc, la vil y sucia princesa mentirosa, ese era el apodo que tenia en esa aburrida academia de magos al suroeste de Isengard.

Así que hará lo que mejor se le da, mentir.

\- Yo, no tenía idea de que eran falsas… no pensé que tuviéramos tal…

\- ¿Acaso no hay un joyero real? – La pregunta del enano era válida. – Hasta un ladrón novato vería que esas cosas no tienen valor.

\- ¡Silencio, sucio enano de montaña! –

Malty cerro la boca rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que dejo salir su verdadera personalidad. Por lo que opto por irse llorando de la sala, dejando a todos con dudas…

\- Su majestad – el enano llamo al rey con un tono tétrico mientras el mencionado sudaba a balas – quiere tomar su veredicto… en voz alta… por favor.

\- Ugh – el rey será rey, pero ahora luce como alguien que debe impuestos y vienen a pedirle el dinero de inmediato, por lo que, contra su voluntad no tuvo mas remedio que decir. – El héroe… El héroe del escudo… Que-queda libre de… de toda culpa.

Mondadientes y el otro no lo creían, pero los hechos son hechos y se han mostrado, así que su opinión no contaba ya que había más que pruebas de que era inocente y todo esto es un gran malentendido.

Y así, los guardias le quitaron las cadenas y lo dejaron libre.

El héroe se movió un poco para quitarse la tensión de haber estado amarrado.

\- Bueno, yo me retiro – Hizo una avenía y se retiro mientras tomaba la maza y se la hecho al hombro mientras tarareaba una canción antes de cantarla en sí. – "I am a Dwarf~ and i dig in a Hole~. Diggy, diggy hole, digging a hole~"

Y así, dejo aquella sala del trono mientras cantaba, pocas veces son las que un humano de renombre trata de engañar a un enano, si le dieran una moneda de cobre por cada vez que eso pasara, tendría lo mismo que Erebor y Khazad-Dum juntas.

Era tan divertido hacer esto, es como si un elfo fuera a un agujero de hobbit a tomar el té… ¡Ridículo!

* * *

El héroe del escudo estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la mina, se sentía mas seguro en ese lugar que en una posada humana.

Fue divertido hacer eso de poner en ridículo a la realeza, pero ahora debía ser serio y empezar a planear su viaje. Debía volver cuanto antes a las montañas ya que la amenaza de guerra estaba latente, no solo por los héroes, sino por él.

Es el campeón de Erebor, el Conquistador de Moria, el Asesino de Smaug El Dorado, y ahora El Héroe del escudo… el escudo, un arma de los Semihumanos, algo que el aberra.

No es que tenga nada en contra de la raza, pero el hecho de que un enano use algo de otra raza era siempre mal visto, no se imagina lo que dirán su padre y hermano o sus amigos al enterarse de esto, se seguro habrá que pagarles para que cierren la boca y evitarse amenazas.

Su escudo seguía siendo el mismo en peso, forma y capacidades, la única diferencia era la gema y las marcas. Pero el enano sabía tan solo por portarla que su escudo había sido absorbido por el de los semi humanos para pretender ser su escudo, no estaba feliz, pero poco podía hacer por él.

No sabe que pasara por el lado de los elfos, pero sí sabe que los humanos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados.

Hay muchos reinos que aun oran a los valar y de enterarse que un reino reunió las armas legendarias de las otras razas y sin su permiso han invocado a los 4 héroes…

\- Ahora mismo no puedo salir del país – se dijo, y era verdad.

Es decir, para evitar fugas de información, el reino ha de callar de un modo u otro a cualquiera que entre y salga del país, por lo que las fronteras estarán vigiladas desde el alba hasta el ocaso.

Podrá moverse por el país, pero si no sabe donde esta duda que pueda ir sin precaución. Prácticamente estaba en territorio enemigo y no duda que los lugareños sean de distintas costumbres a los hombres del lago y del valle.

Al menos ellos si tenían modales.

En fin, debía encontrar un mapa que le sirva para guiarse o de lo contrario…

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por una presencia que le bloqueo el paso.

Era gordo, y un poco mas alto que un mediano…no, es un mediano pues solo ellos tienen los pies tan grandes como para que sean cubiertos por esos enormes zapatos que usaba.

Su traje morado y extravagante lo hacían ver como alguien de la nobleza o que se dedica a estafar a cualquiera. Pero eso sí, su mirada luce como la de una araña del bosque, mas por el bigote ese y sus lentes que usa.

\- Muévete, mediano – Dijo el enano en un tono neutro mientras deslizaba su mano hasta su garrote.

\- Ah, mi señor, si – Dijo el mediano con un tic en la voz – Usted es alguien de renombre, si… sería un suicidio enfrentarnos a alguien como usted, si… Pues el mismo Hueso de Dragon es alguien muy fuerte, si…

Este tipo no es como los medianos de Hobbiton, ellos son alegres y cerveceros, muy pocos usan zapatos y…

\- Mi señor, todos han oído de usted, si – Decía el mediano con cara de araña – El grande y poderoso Hueso de Dragon, el campeón bajo la montaña, si – Se quito el sombrero y mostrando su calva se inclinó a modo de respeto.

Eso no sorprendió a Therion, ya que prácticamente había canciones de su victoria desde las montañas azules hasta Rhun e Isengard. Por lo que no duda de que por aquí hayan escuchado sobre eso.

\- Dígame, mi señor Hueso de Dragon – El viejo mediano le hablo – ¿Desea un mapa de todo Melromarc?

\- ¡! – El enano abrió los ojos al oír eso – Hablemos en otro lado… ¿Quieres, mediano?

El viejo mediano extravagante sonrió antes de traerlo hasta una carpa oculta entre los callejones y ahí, le mostro que era un traficante del mercado negro, por lo que el viejo mediano le mostro varios mapas y ahora sabia dónde estaba.

Melromarc… el país mas al este de las colinas de Hierro, tanto que cruzan las Colinas Rojas. Por lo que vio en el mapa esta literalmente al otro extremo del continente.

-Mierda.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN.**

**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora y espérennos en la siguiente actualización.**

**En la página de Facebook subiremos la imagen del continente para que vean donde se ubica la historia.**

**Y esperen la siguiente actualización, la próxima semana si subiré Prototype.**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
